Talk:No More Troubles! (2000, Thevideotour1's version)/@comment-5040381-20140312125813
Riff befriends a new kid in the park, which causes B.J. to feel left out and leads him to look for a new friend for himself; Baby refuses to make her mind up about taking care of Ryan's pet frog, so Barney talks to her about keeping her word. 12 days ago by Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends Reply Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends Baby Bop becomes so engrossed in playing with her friends that she forgets to tell them "please" and "thank you"; Riff tells everyone his dream of becoming an inventor and decides to show them one of his inventions, a robot that cleans up litter 12 days ago by Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends Reply Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends While playing with B.J.'s brand new toy airplane, Riff decides to take it apart to see how the tiny aircraft is able to fly; Baby Bop wants to ride in a very large boat, so B.J. and Riff plan a special surprise that will make her wish come true. 12 days ago by Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends Reply Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends After B.J. discovers the truth about Mother Goose, characters from the stories come asking for his help; BJ is frustrated that his toe injury is keeping him from playing outside, but Barney helps him read books to cheer him up. 12 days ago by Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends Reply Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends Baby Bop becomes jealous when several of Barney's other friends are impressed by her musically talented cousin, Riff; Barney and the little dinosaurs head out to a festival, where they get to experience many different types of art. 12 days ago by Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends Reply Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends BJ is so preoccupied with playing a fun game of baseball that he loses track of the circus tickets that everyone entrusted to him; Baby Bop befriends a lonely little flower that she finds it struggling to grow in a shady area of the park. 12 days ago by Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends Reply Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends BJ feels lonesome and left out after Riff makes a new friend, so he tries to find a new friend of his own; Ryan is disappointed to learn that he won't be able to go see a movie with his friends because he has to spend the day with his grandfather. 12 days ago by Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends Reply Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends Riff is excited about playing games at a carnival, but his excitement turns into fear when he loses his lucky medal; Barney and the others take cover during a rainstorm, and while looking outside, Baby Bop makes a special discovery. 12 days ago by Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends Reply Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends Barney's friends try everything they can think of to help him stop eating so many pistachio nuts, but Barney just can't seem to stop; BJ is reluctant to allow his baseball-impaired cousin onto his team even though he needs more players. 12 days ago by Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends Reply Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends Barney's big race is just around the corner, so B.J. and Baby Bop help their friend prepare with stretching and warm-up exercises; B.J. feels ill and decides to lie down after eating a lot of sweets, and he soon falls into a dream-filled sleep. 12 days ago by Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends Reply Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends Marco accidently ruins an art piece that Melanie created for an upcoming show, so Barney teaches him about being honest and taking responsibility for actions; BJ lets Riff borrow his new toy plane, which Riff takes completely apart.